This invention relates to a fountain pen with a ballbearing tip, more particularly to a leakproof fountain pen with a ballbearing tip.
Fountain pens with ballbearing tips are known in the art. However, not enough protection is provided by these pens to prevent the leakage on ink when the pen is vigorously shaken.